


Protecting

by HiMiTSu



Series: Changing Habits [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes never knew that appearance of DI Lestrade in his life would bring so many changes. The fourteenth change made Mycroft reconsider his idea of a knight in shining armor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about policy or bank business, so please bear with my attempt to write a 'business talk'.

"Mycroft, long time no see."

"Sebastian, it's a pleasure to meet you again," Mycroft returned the greeting, shaking the banker's hand over the table.

Sebastian was quick to answer Mycroft's request for a meeting, that's why the politician even bothered asking. He knew that the banker was a man of business. Else his bank wouldn't be successful.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sure my PA had already informed you." Her name was Antiope that day, she probably felt exceptionally creative lately.

"That was just a common courtesy."

"Of course," Mycroft replied. He sat back in the leather chair, the umbrella hanging from the armrest. "I'm looking for an investor. For a friend. And I know that your bank is a reliable partner."

"An investment, hm?" Sebastian drawled, tossing some papers on his desk. "I think I can manage it. Will it be worth it?"

"It won't be direct. I prefer more subtle ways," Mycroft made a pause waiting for Sebastian to acknowledge it and, after the man nodded thoughtfully, continued. "A donation for a project. You can trust me, everything is legal. And you can be sure it'd be profitable for you, too."

"Good," Sebastian nodded.

The banker's eyes gazed at Mycroft with a hint of a smile in them, obviously pleased with the deal.

"It's so much more pleasurable to deal with you than with your insolent brother." He said suddenly, still smiling.

No matter how good at business he was, Sebastian wasn't very good at reading people. Probably that's why he didn't notice how Mycroft's smile froze on his lips, corners of his mouth tensing as not to fall into a frown.

"I heard about that case. Surprising, how you went to Sherlock for help," a tiny stab, not enough to actually wound but enough to make the banker less comfortable with his own comment.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I know that your brother is good at what he does. Whatever it is…I mean, what does he call his job?" Sebastian frowned and looked aside in recollection.

"Consulting detective, I believe," Mycroft replied coolly.

"Oh yes," Sebastian nodded. "I was surprised to meet his 'friend'."

"Doctor Watson? He's a good man," Mycroft didn't elaborate. Rumors could be very useful in his sphere, but that did not mean he liked to spread them.

"Sure." Sebastian said carelessly. "At least they solved the crime. Unlike the police."

The last part was added with a chuckle as the banker's laughing eyes watched Mycroft.

"I'm sure the police had done everything in their power." Mycroft was paltering, but that was more a matter of principle for him.

As no one other than Mycroft Holmes could taunt Sherlock, none were allowed to berate the Yard in his presence either. That was very subjective, he understood, but at the same time there was nothing he can do with it. Mycroft couldn't let others abuse people dear to him.

"Of course," Sebastian scoffed, clearly not impressed with the police.

Not long ago, Mycroft would have ignored the comment completely, brushing it off without even analyzing, but now he naturally took the insult personally. The man took a deep breath, leveling a man across him with a cold stare, giving Sebastian one last chance to realize that Mycroft was far from pleased with his attitude. Thankfully, the banker was a clever man, who immediately sensed that something was off.

"What?" He asked throwing up his hands. "Are you going to defend them?"

"No. Of course not." Mycroft replied with a smile, cold as his eyes. "I think the Yard can live without me defending them. I'm just making a point."

Sebastian nodded, serious now. He knew when to step back and not to get into an argument with a man who came with a benefiting proposition.

"I got your point," the banker placated and Mycroft nodded tensely. "Shall we get back to business?"

The meeting went smoothly after that. Hours later Mycroft was sitting in the car, on his way back to the office, talking on the phone with Lestrade.

"A stressful day?" The DI asked after a minute of silence.

"What makes you think that?" Mycroft inquired, relaxing on a comfortable backseat.

"You snapped at me for saying that you sound snappish today. And that was a joke, by the way," Lestrade chuckled on the other end.

"I'm sorry," Mycroft apologized tiredly. He looked out the window at the city he accepted as his domain.

"So, it _is_ a stressful day," Lestrade stated instead of asking this time.

"Probably."

"Can I help?"

"It's already getting better."

"Oh, good then." Lestrade replied softly. There was sound of rustling papers on his end of the line.

"Busy?" Mycroft asked, ready to end the call but not really wanting to.

"It's fine. I need a distraction."

"So am I a distraction now?" His tone sounded only a little bit playful.

"You know what I meant, Mycroft."

"I guess…" there was also a sigh at the end of the sentence.

"Actually, I defended your honor today." Lestrade said suddenly, his voice betraying a smile Mycroft could not see.

"Did you, Gregory?" Mycroft asked, frowning through his own smile.

"Oh yes. I guess you should call me your knight in shining armor from now on."

"Oh, I doubt I will, but do tell."

"We'll see." Lestrade laughed lowly. "So, today…"

"Today…" Mycroft repeated, adding a question mark at the end.

"Sherlock helped me with a case. You know how he can get, its better with John around but still he can be very…"

"Eccentric?" Mycroft supplied.

"Yes. So one of my policemen said 'I pity a family that had to endure such a crazy man as Sherlock Holmes'," Lestrade said, slowly recollecting the exact words.

"That's not very nice," Mycroft commented, not putting much feeling into it.

"That's what I thought. So I told him not to worry, because Sherlock's relatives are just as crazy."

"That's…not very nice as well."

Lestrade kept silent except from a one small chuckle.

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" The politician asked rhetorically.

"Well, obviously you find something in me," the DI retorted. "As I find something in you."

"For me it's obviously not your sense of humor. As for you…I sincerely hope that this _something_ is not my political power."

"Why would I need that?" Lestrade was outright laughing now.

"Indeed…" Mycroft said thoughtfully. The car was slowing down and he looked out of the window to see that they'd arrived at their destination. Antiope was already waiting on the sidewalk, ready to join him in the car and attack him with reports and schedules. "Well, my knight in shining armor," he drawled sarcastically, "The mundane work is there to whisk me away from you."

"That's very unfortunate."

"It surely is," tired of exaggerated dramatics, Mycroft laughed softly.

"Talk to you later?" Lestrade inquired gently.

"Of course. Good bye."

Mycroft hung up, looking at his phone thoughtfully and thinking that he should probably let Sebastian offend the Yard as much as he wanted. They surely got on well without his protection.


End file.
